


summertime sadness

by daejaeshechka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Technology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: He wanted to die gracefuly





	summertime sadness

**Author's Note:**

> lana's sadness https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdrL3QxjyVw

April

Порывы апрельского холодного ветра в относительно теплые +4 и нездоровая золотистость заходящего солнца еще никогда не ощущались так болезненно шероховато на коже, срывая ровный до этого пульс в истерическую погоню за очередным глотком воздуха, которого катастрофически начинает не хватать, когда он останавливается, хватаясь рукой без перчатки за холодные изъеденные ржавчиной перила, чтобы попробовать просто вдохнуть нормально.   
Он винит во всем чертов сырой весенний воздух и разбитые дымом легкие.   
Когда голова начинает кружиться и мутит от ядовитой светлой полоски занимающегося на горизонте рассвета, он винит очередной слишком быстро закончившийся пакет с кофе.   
Когда он падает в холле, растягиваясь на скользком болезненно белом паркете чернильной кляксой в своем пальто, он сдает анализы и рассматривает полученный корешок с ненавистным оттиском: «Апрель, 9, 2023», ожидая появления Чондэ в стерильно белом халате, который скажет ему ожидаемое:   
\- С тобой все в порядке. Показатели в норме, - Чондэ смотрит мягко и унизительно понимающе. - Если хочешь, мы проведем дополнительные исследования.   
Он качает головой, позволяя губам растянуться легкой усмешкой:  
\- Не нужно.   
В конце концов, кого он обманывает.   
Бархатные ресницы молодого доктора трепетными бабочками подрагивают в ярких прорезающих жалюзи солнечных лучах. Чондэ слишком хороший друг, он не может, от неловкости кусая губы, не заставить себя сказать:   
\- Я думаю тебе нужно… к психотерапевту.  
\- Да, конечно, - кивает он.  
Сама мысль о том, что недавний студентик с дипломом Академии сможет очистить его от слоев плотной черной материи, проросшей уже в самое его сердце, кажется смешной.   
Наверно, во врачебных терминах можно отыскать не один, который умно бы обозвал вкус чернил, которые он чувствует на губах каждое утро, просыпаясь от мучительных лучей пробирающегося в окно рассвета. Наверно, есть термин и для тех, кому этот вкус опостылел настолько, что они готовы избавиться от него любым способом.   
Поэтому в пятницу он снимает с запястья свои часы, стоимость которых равна многим и многим ночам работы обитателей квартала, куда он собирается, накидывает легкую куртку и отправляется искать Исина.   
Парень не вынимает рук из кармана джинсов и выжидающе смотрит на него неестественно блестяще-черными, как капли нефти, глазами из-под слишком длинной челки.  
\- Я хочу чего-то посильнее, чем в прошлый раз.   
\- То, что было в прошлый раз, уже достаточно сильное, - парирует парень, потирая шею рукой, на запястье которой выгравирована татуировка, какую обычно делают влюбленные в первый раз: ‘Suho’s property’.   
Он улыбается про себя, лениво отпуская:   
\- Не притворяйся, что не понял. Я хочу потеряться на этот раз. Окончательно.  
Губы его собеседника задумчиво надуваются, а чернота глаз становится непредсказуемой. После недолгой паузы он соглашается:  
\- Я думаю, у меня есть то, что ты хочешь... Ты же знаешь о Цветах?   
Он поспешно кивает.  
\- Но… - его улыбка становится почти естественно красивой, еще сильнее контрастируя с безжизненным нефтяным блеском зрачков, - тогда дороги назад не будет.  
\- Прекрасно, - он только пожимает плечами, глядя на все эту мимику, неумело пытающуюся казаться опасной.   
Исин ведет его вниз через лабиринт тускло освещенных коридоров с уродливо нагими кирпичными стенами. Остановившись перед закрытой дверью, он оборачивается:  
\- Зачем тебе? - его непроницаемые нефтяные глаза касаются его собственных любопытным взмахом ресниц. – У тебя достаточно денег, можешь получить все, что хочешь, и без этого.  
\- Надоело? – отвечает он вопросом на вопрос, не собираясь исповедоваться перед дилером.  
Исин с коротким понимающим кивком отпирает дверь, за которой оказывается что-то похожее на лабораторию. Раздеваясь, он безэмоционально интересуется:   
\- Тебе девочку или мальчика?   
Его голос в первый раз звучит неуверенно, когда он отвечает:  
\- Де-девочку.   
Исин ухмыляется:  
\- Не торопись… - а потом окликает кого-то за боковой дверью, отдавая распоряжения, - я хочу показать тебе кое-что. Он совершенство, - произносит Исин с несвойственной ему эмоциональностью.   
Из подсобки появляется парнишка с огромными глазами, распахнутыми настолько широко, что заставляют подозревать, что он тоже чем-то накачан. Как все здесь.  
\- Идем, - за рукав тянет его Исин, толкая за вторую дверь. - Его зовут Хань.   
На узком диване, обняв колени руками, спит существо, слишком похожее на игрушку, чтобы быть человеком. Волосы цвета пережженной карамели закрывают высоко выточенные утонченные скулы, отчего вздернутый нос и пухлая нижняя губа кажутся совсем невинными и по-детски милыми, а невероятно длинная и тонкая шея, заканчивающаяся плавным изгибом ключиц, снова наполняет голову отнюдь не детскими желаниями.   
Исин довольно ловит его нервный выдох и ведет обратно:  
\- Он твой. Повяжи ему бантик – и будет девочка. Он совершенство.   
Прежде чем парнишка с огромными глазами закатывает его рукав, Исин снова спрашивает:   
\- Ты уверен? Правила не поменяются: либо ты, либо он. Кто-то из вас умрет в конце.   
Он снова кивает, почти с наслаждением слыша стальной шорох раскрывшихся лепестков пистолета для забора крови и ощущая укол иглы, после которого прозрачный цилиндр медленно наполняется рубиновой жидкостью.   
Исин пересчитывает деньги:  
\- Инъекцию твоей крови ему сделают завтра. За неделю его организм перестроится, и я пришлю его тебе.   
Он снова послушно кивает.   
\- Наслаждайся.   
Он готов поспорить, в голосе Исина он различил нотки хорошо погашенной зависти.   
Ночью ему снится жженая карамель.   
А в полчетвертого он вдруг просыпается, жадно глотая волну холодного воздуха из открытого окна: тот парень, с которым он познакомился года три назад… У него были странные волосы оттенка красного винограда и улыбка, которая расцветала уголками губ и блеском живых черных глаз. Его звали Сухо.   
До него с запозданием доходит, что у Исина такие странные глаза, потому что он – тоже цветок. Цветок, принадлежавший Сухо. 

 

May

У него три имени для одного очень красивого лица с женственным разрезом глаз, затопленных синими тенями густых ресниц. Летние соломенные волосы уложены назад, открывая высокий лоб и оттеняя очень недешевую нарочитую небрежность удлиненных на висках прядей.   
Его забавляет то, как легко его красота вводит в заблуждение, заставляя парней бросать липкие взгляды на складки брюк, а девушек закусывать губу, когда он произносит очередное холодное «Not interested».  
Никто не догадывается, что под всем этим изысканным великолепием нежного цвета лица, ухоженных рук и золотистых с черными корнями волос скрывается нечто, настолько же потерявшее интерес к телесной близости, насколько безразличное к алкоголю, деньгам, скорости и цветным таблеткам. Ко всему, что уже хорошо распробовано и не приносит былого удовлетворения.   
Наверно, его жизнь тоже слишком хорошо распробована.   
За неделю искусственное синтетическое вдохновение, внушенное Исином, рассеивается, и он с раздражением думает, что полезнее было бы пойти купить пистолет или на худой конец упаковку с ядом.   
И он бы давно так и сделал, если бы не ненавидел пошлость, которой унизительно неизбежно, по его мнению, веет от самоубийства.   
Он хотел смерть со вкусом, которого никогда не пробовал. Он хотел умирать болезненно выразительно, в разрезающих комнату лучах заката под обрывающийся с мембран динамиков медленный бит любимого трека.   
Цветок должен помочь ему.   
Немногие могут позволить себе сдохнуть способом более дорогим. Или более изобретательным: когда кровь человека вводят в Цветок, он перестраивается генетически, становясь смертельным воплощением фантазий своего нового хозяина, которое сводит с ума, убивая жестокой и легендарной любовью. Потому что как только кровь рубиновыми каплями заражает вены Цветка, он делит со своим хозяином его жизненную энергию. И выживает тот, кто сильнее.   
Это звучит так бредово, что когда в его мысли врезается звонок в дверь, он всерьез собирается отправить мальчика-игрушку обратно к Исину.   
Пока не теряется в его глазах. Раз и навсегда.   
\- Он сказал передать это тебе, - в раскрытых пальцах длинная вьющаяся голубая лента.   
Опасливая неприязнь серебрит ободы черных зрачков, глубокими колодцами обрывающихся в клубы ртутного тумана из потерянного я и терпкой горечи неизлечимой печали.   
\- Он сказал передать это, - повторяет мальчик, посчитавший, что его не услышали.  
Он забирает кусок голубой материи из едва теплых влажных пальцев, заставляя Цветок шагнуть вперед. В ярком желтом свете светильников его кожа кажется нежно золотистой, а настороженный взгляд заставляет тонкие плечи выглядеть искусственно хрупкими.   
\- Хочешь чего-нибудь? – спрашивает он, втайне от себя надеясь, что мальчик некрасиво рассмеется, и когда карамельные волосы безобразно рассыплются по серому лицу, он выгонит его, и ничего этого не случится. Ничего, что гибкой спиралью сейчас свивается в груди вместе с настойчивыми сигналами инстинкта самосохранения, заставляя задыхаться и еще глубже затягиваться, выжигая дымом легкие.   
\- Нет, - отрешенно роняют бледные губы вместе с выдохом.  
Он думает, что это опустошает: когда кто-то ведет себя так, как тебе нужно.   
\- Как тебя называть? – полоса света в полуповороте его головы стекает со скулы в темноту, из-за которой ему кажется, что в словах:  
\- А как тебе хочется? – он ловит вспышку вызова, которая тут же гаснет под взмахом ресниц отравленных обреченностью глаз, заставляя проговорить тихо: - Хань. Лу Хань.   
Даже вкус его имени на языке, который он запивает вином, нравится ему. Мерло разгорается бардовым огнем от бликов искусственного пламени, танцующих в камине, а его все сильнее затягивает в черные омуты глаз Ханя, тихо сидящего в кресле напротив. Они не такие непроницаемые, как у Исина, не похожие на тонированное стекло автомобиля, не позволяющее разглядеть за ним хоть что-то и способное только отражать окружающее. Они глубже, они живее оттого, что что-то тревожное шевелится на их дне, поднимая водоворотом песок отчаяния. В глазах Лу Ханя печаль, которую он не хочет показывать, отводя взгляд и смотря в бесконечность ночи, обнаженную прямоугольником открытого окна, пока сам он смотрит только на него - в растворившемся ближе к концу ночи Мерло отведя его в пустую комнату и позволив влажному рассвету опуститься на свои закрытые веки.   
Май наступает усталыми нажатиями на «Сброс» будильника и раздражает все теми же яростно яркими солнечными лучами по утрам, которые теперь становятся горячими, как кофе в белых фарфоровых чашках, которые он привык выпивать, рассматривая свой Цветок. Он по-прежнему не разговаривает без надобности. Но надобность никогда и не наступает: он учится читать его по оттенкам его бледности и узору печальных вихрей в темных глазах. Он часто прислушивается к себе, стараясь расслышать тревожные предупреждения отравленного организма, но не замечает ничего нового ни в себе, ни в своем Цветке.   
Его печально-трогательная орхидея, одевающаяся во все оттенки голубого и смотрящая в пустоту, пока его не бывает дома, так, будто он знает ответы на все вопросы и даже больше – будто он знает конец именно этой истории – он понимает это, однажды неосторожно заглянув в раскрывшиеся от неожиданности вихри этих черных глаз.   
Ему кажется неправильным касаться его, слишком эфемерного для бесстыже разгорающихся майских лучей и слишком тихо крадущегося в темноте пустых комнат для пьянящих несбыточной свободой звездных ночей. Он позволяет ему немой тенью скользить по дому, просто лучше с каждым разом, что видит его, запоминая изгиб щеки между скулой и острой костью челюсти.   
Он привыкает к его бессловесной красоте и печали во взгляде, которую Хань так послушно старается прятать, стираясь в ничто, отказываясь от своей индивидуальности.   
Впрочем, ему до сих пор неясно, насколько похожим на человека может быть Цветок. Поэтому он не позволяет себе думать о нем иначе как о красивой игрушке.   
Май затягивает в горячий коктейль, раскручивая его, словно блендером, отчего руки готовы вывернуться из суставов, так и не донеся до губ очередную таблетку обезболивающего, все равно бесполезного против пульсирующей со скоростью 125 ударов в секунду болью, дополняющей новыми нотами трек, которым давится радио, настроенное на worldwide trance music.  
В один из таких невозможных вечеров он смотрит на увядающий в бессмысленно безоблачном небе закат, обжигаясь ледяным виски, и мучительно хочет просто перестать быть куском обнаженных нервов.   
Когда на его плечо ложится тонкая ладонь, он думает, что понятия не имеет о том, что такое забота и сам хронически неспособен относиться к кому-то бережно. Когда чужие пальцы чуть сжимаются на ткани его рубашки, он готов проклясть себя, потому что это действительно то, чего ему хочется, хочется до слез и истерики.   
\- Поцелуй меня, - говорит Лу Хань.   
Он поднимает удивленный взгляд, затопленный упрямо стоящей в глазах водой, на свой Цветок, решивший вдруг заговорить такими странными фразами. Но тот просто продолжает:   
\- Это же то, чего тебе хочется, - на самом деле, он не должен оправдываться.   
\- Я связан с тобой, - тихо проговаривает Лу Хань слова, и ему почти необходимо убедить себя в том, что «тебя» было выделено по-особенному, - я всегда знаю, что ты чувствуешь.   
Когда он притягивает к себе Лу Ханя, тот напряжен и двигается неохотно, отворачивая лицо, пока он не касается осторожно его губ, раскрывая чужой рот поцелуем, вбирая в себя первую порцию яда, перед которым вскоре станет так беззащитен.   
Все это время его мучила жажда, прорисовывающая слова обвинения чернилами на губах, иссушающая кожу и мысли до того, что они воспламенялись от прикосновения. Ему казалось, он сгорал заживо в солнечных лучах.   
И теперь он чувствует, что его жажда наконец погасает от потрясающей на вкус влажности чужого рта, которую он долго мучает языком, пока Лу Хань не начинает сопротивляться, слабо упираясь ладонью в его грудь.  
И даже тогда он не выпускает его из своих объятий, прижимая к столу, продолжая удерживать ставшее необходимым тонкое тело около себя: он впустил в себя яд, сейчас нефтяными масляными каплями раскатывающийся по венам, обманчиво убеждая его в том, что он никогда еще не чувствовал себя лучше.   
И он снова, как алкоголик к бутылке, прижимается к губам Лу Ханя, заставляя растягивать уголки рта, пытая близостью и обнаженной откровенностью, обводя языком контур губ, словно боясь упустить хоть каплю своего невероятного наркотика.   
June

Вступая в июнь за очерченные календарем пустые квадраты дней, он чувствует себя так, будто шаг за шагом в странном волнующем танце глубже погружается в тягучее безумие.  
Лучи молодого и нежного еще солнца запутываются в волосах Лу Ханя, когда он по утрам прижимает его к высокой и холодно-белоснежной дверце холодильника, пытаясь вместо завтрака и опостылевшего кофе выцеловать с его губ тот вкус, который один кажется ему ярким и ощутимым в залитых пустым бессмысленным солнечным светом часах длинного дня. Запастись впрок ощущением послушного ему мягкого рта, чтобы протянуть до вечера, когда он, только переступив порог, примется искать свою поникшую орхидею в тенями наполнивших дом серых сумерках, чтобы, найдя, долго с восторгом смотреть на изысканные линии, которыми природа прорисовала его скулы и острый подбородок, оттягивая момент, в который он уже не сможет сопротивляться сорванной струной ноющему желанию снова до безумия, до рассвета издеваться над покорными ему губами так и не проронившего ни слова Цветка.   
Как настроение ребенка зависит от любимой игрушки, которую он повсюду должен таскать за собой, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойным и любимым, так и его вменяемость покоится на возможности неотрывно касаться Цветка. Он не обнимает его, никогда. Но ему просто необходимо ощущать тонкого Лу Ханя в своих руках, вес худых бедер в синих джинсах на собственных коленях, разваливающееся под его одержимостью сопротивление хрупких пальцев.   
Когда холодный ветер из-под выкрашенного в сине-розовый вечернего неба раздувает легкие занавески на балконных дверях, он укладывает беспрекословно подчиняющееся тонкое тело на себя, наконец-то чувствуя удовлетворение: кажется, он настолько близко к Ханю, насколько это возможно – голубая венка на его бледной шее робко бьется перед его ненасытными глазами, перед тем как он снова срывается, поцелуями выпивая свой невозможный наркотик изо рта приученного подчиняться Лу Ханя.   
Картинки длинных июньских рассветов, пропитанных дымом, после которого из легких вырывается смешной хрип, как из порванной детской пищалки, прорастают в его голове вместе с ощущением шелковистых карамельных прядей под пальцами, которыми он перебирает волосы своей неповторимой увлекательной игрушки, спящей рядом с ним на кушетке, пока он выкуривает сожаление быстро пустеющими пачками сигарет. Теперь он чувствует это – как его сердце все чаще сбивает ровный ритм, спотыкаясь на ступенях лестницы, как мало-помалу расширяется диаметр радужных солнечных кругов перед глазами, когда он резко встает. Как предательски слабеют пальцы, когда однажды утром белоснежная фарфоровая чашка разбивается в крошево осколков, окатывая его и Лу Ханя ноги кремовыми брызгами.   
Он отстраненно и почти с удивлением понимает, что умирает, подставляя лицо порывам кристально чистого горячего рассвета, вскарабкивающегося на линию городских небоскребов из-за горизонта, и разглядывая такое спокойное во сне лицо Ханя. Он еще ни разу не смог удержаться и не разбудить его поцелуем в приоткрытые теплые губы, которые он ощущает так же, как этот бесстрастный в общем и болезненный июньский рассвет. Глаза Ханя открываются, и он с неизменным удовольствием разглядывает лицо своего Цветка в те недолгие полсекунды, когда тот понимает, где он, и черноту его зрачков пересекает мысль, что он должен сделать, когда чужие губы вновь ложатся на его собственные: чуть откинуть голову назад, обнажая чувственный изгиб длинной шеи, убрать руки и позволить себя целовать, пока Хозяину не надоест отравляться очередным бесконечным поцелуем.   
То, что он чувствует, когда целует Лу Ханя, нельзя назвать желанием. Это как невозможность сопротивляться испорченному притяжению, влекущему алкоголика к бутылке. Это тлеющий ожог сигареты, которым хочется затянуться так глубоко, чтобы спалить легкие раз и навсегда каким-нибудь тусклым вечером трудного дня – растворить себя в кислотной темноте, погружаясь в запретный мир исчезающих теней и исчезнувшей уже морали, отдав себя опадающим вздохам наркотического трека. Хань для него – игрушка с непонятным механизмом, как-то связанным с частотой его сердцебиения. Лу Хань – бутылка с ядом, который утоляет его жажду смерти.   
Ведь никому не приходит в голову удовлетворить себя бутылкой из-под виски, нет? 

Однажды он, неосторожно поднимаясь с постели, опирается коленом на пальцы Лу Ханя, заставляя того схватиться другой рукой за поврежденную ладонь. Вместо извинения он спрашивает с нездоровым любопытством:  
\- Тебе… больно? – будто в первый раз с удивлением осознав, что Лу Хань тоже может чувствовать.   
Хотя бы боль.  
Возможно именно поэтому Лу Хань тихо отвечает ему, опустив голову:  
\- Исин называл меня растением, - словно признавая, что не достоин ничего, кроме чисто исследовательского интереса к себе как к редкому виду орхидеи.  
Он легко сжимает покрасневшие пальцы Лу Ханя и притягивает его к себе, стараясь не слышать наполнившее его уши чужое сердцебиение, чужое дыхание, обрывающееся, вдруг понимает он, как в прыжке с обрыва, когда он освобождает губы Лу Ханя от своих. 

Июнь разгорается все ярче, и солнечные лучи по-настоящему, как поцелуи, нежные только на рассвете, который болезненно сгорает в пламени наступающего дня перед его глазами, пока он машинально водит пальцами по ткани рубашки спящего Лу Ханя, чувствуя его дыхание на своей шее и холодные ступни длинных переплетенных с его собственными ног.   
Он думает, что Лу Хань спит, поэтому когда тонкие пальчики легонько проводят по коже на его ключицах, он вздрагивает и опускает взгляд на едва слышно шевелящиеся губы:   
\- Ты умираешь слишком быстро, - говорит Лу Хань, и он с ненужно дрогнувшим сердцем различает в черных глазах на миг расцветшие воронки сожаления.   
От сочувствия существа, которое само может рассчитывать только на сожаление, ему становится плохо.   
\- Откуда у тебя это? – вместо ответа спрашивает он, проводя пальцем по шраму под губой.   
\- От первого Хозяина, - как всегда просто отвечает Лу Хань, - он много пил…   
Пальцы на его коже снова слабо шевелятся.   
\- Когда он понял, что неизбежно умирает, он бросил в меня пустой стакан.   
Он не понимает, зачем Лу Хань говорит это ровным спокойным голосом, не просящим сочувствия. Возможно, он действительно очень сильный. В этой своей безразличной покорности.   
\- Сколько хозяев у тебя было? – спрашивает он.   
\- Шесть, - могло бы прозвучать приговором, если бы он по-прежнему не хотел умереть.   
Поэтому он только помогает Лу Ханю взобраться на себя, не успев поймать соскользнувший с него на залитый розовым рассветом гладкий пол плед. Подчиняясь желанию чувствовать холодную и чуть влажную кожу Лу Ханя всем своим голодным телом, он расстегивает пуговицы его рубашки, высвобождая выступающие дуги ребер для поцелуев безупречно чистого в этот час ветра, путаясь под удивленным взглядом расширившихся черных глаз.   
«Это новые правила», - думает он, глядя в чужие глаза и сжимая ладони Лу Ханя, давая понять, чего он хочет. Пальцы Лу Ханя скатываются по жемчужным осколкам пуговиц его собственной рубашки и смахивают легкую ткань с плеч, невесомым объятием касаясь просящей прикосновений кожи.   
Это похоже на танец, погружающий его в вязкую масляную реальность, где каждое биение сердца отделено от следующего новой разрушенной границей между их телами: больше нет ни рубашки, ни брюк под сгорающими от любопытства ладонями, выпрашивающими очередной не удержанный искусанными губами вздох, проводя везде по телу в поисках подсказок - какое из многочисленных прикосновений позволит завладеть чужой душой раз и навсегда.   
Кожа Лу Ханя на животе молочная и отзывается мурашками на прикосновения подушечек его пальцев, так что Хань не выдерживает, накрывая чужую ладонь своей и опуская ее вниз, не отпуская, пока тело не освобождает его от напряжения.   
Он думает, что сломает в нем, таком хрупком, что-нибудь, пока не чувствует его пальцы на своей спине, невесомо пробегающие по позвоночнику, отчего он ломается, как от удара. Тогда он находит на столике над изголовьем голубую ленту, ту самую, что дал Исин, и перевязывает запястья Лу Ханя, чтобы он больше не заставлял его чувствовать себя переломленным.   
Вкус тела его Цветка смешивается для него с лучами рассвета, наполняющими пустой еще лист чуткого голубого неба разъедающими вены удовольствием и тревогой. Он собирает губами прозрачные капельки пота, скатывающиеся по вискам Лу Ханя, разлившего под ним черные озера своих глаз, из которых на то недолгое время, что он любит его, стирается намертво въевшаяся в них печаль.   
July

Июльская духота полноценно развернувшего свою убийственную яркость лета изматывает его. Ему кажется, что даже дверные ручки раскалены до предела, поэтому он локтем толкает дверь в ванную, чтобы, долго сливая противную теплую воду, дождаться, наконец, ледяной и плеснуть ей в лицо. С блестящими на волосах холодными каплями он чувствует себя лучше и, выйдя из ванной, даже хочет позвать Лу Ханя, безразличного к жаре и сидящего, по своей излюбленной привычке, на горячем деревянном полу балкона.   
Лу Хань находит его рядом с разбитым стеклянным столиком, причудливо украшенным осколками и пятнами крови.   
Когда он открывает глаза в больнице, расфокусированное зрение обманывает его, и вместо Чондэ, стоящего перед ним в белом халате, как изваяние ангела, показывает ему профиль его Лу Ханя, опять смотрящего вникуда затопленными чернотой глазами.   
\- Очнулся, - Чондэ приветствует теплой, как вваливающийся в большое стеклянное окно солнечный свет, улыбкой.   
\- Какой я неловкий, - произносит он с наигранным смущением, считая его самым надежным способом разговаривать с гиперзаботливым Чондэ, - переутомился, наверно.   
Улыбка на лице доктора увядает так же быстро, как сползающие по грязному стеклу дождевые струи.   
\- На самом деле нет… - побелевшие кончики пальцев сжимают черный планшет, пока его хозяин подыскивает слова. – С тобой и правда не все в порядке. Нам придется провести исследо…  
\- Нет, - обрывает он.   
\- Что?   
Чондэ всегда был слишком правильным – вот что его всегда раздражало. С ним бесполезно обсуждать что-то, не прописанное в правилах пунктами, отделенными самодовольными цифрами с точками в конце.  
\- Где Лу Хань?   
\- О ком ты говоришь? – в глазах Чондэ искреннее недоумение, так что на пару секунд ему кажется, что ничего не было: ни Лу Ханя, ни рассветов, ни голубой ленты на запястьях. Ему кажется, что он потерял все и ему опять придется возвращаться в пустую квартиру к одиноко валяющемуся на балконе блоку сигарет, чтобы вечерами снова выкуривать в холодное небо по пачке своего нервозного отвращения к окружившей его реальности.  
\- Чондэ, я уйду отсюда, как только смогу встать, - ему не надо стараться, чтобы его голос звучал тверже.   
Все, что ему сейчас нужно - это губы Лу Ханя, которые примут его в свой мир с всполохами умирающего отчаяния.  
\- Я не могу тебя заставить, - сухо произносит красивый доктор, выходя из палаты.

На самом деле он до спазмов в желудке боится найти свою квартиру пустой, когда неловкими пальцами поворачивает в двери ключ. Он проходит по пустым и кажущимся безжизненными комнатам – в них абсолютно ничего не изменилось. Разве что теперь они не пахнут им вовсе.  
И в гостиной не хватает стеклянного столика.  
Лу Ханя он находит на балконе, спящим прямо на деревянном полу, с коленями, прижатыми к груди. Позже он жалеет, что целует его сразу слишком крепко, подтягивая к себе по гладким доскам, упиваясь своим великолепным ядовитым Цветком, без которого едва обходился эти несколько дней – и не успевает разглядеть радость в глазах Лу Ханя. Но ему достаточно чувствовать ее, пробирающейся сквозь решетку ребер сбившимся дыханием, пока он одной перебинтованной рукой забирается под его футболку, разрисовывая спину так и не произнесенными между ними словами.   
К его удивлению Лу Хань сам разрывает этот поцелуй, слезая с его коленей и издалека осторожно касаясь его лица:   
\- Теперь у тебя такой же шрам, как у меня.  
Он пожимает плечами, бросая безразличное:  
\- Заживет.   
Его и правда не интересует собственное лицо. Он опять тянет Лу Ханя к себе за футболку – он должен еще вспомнить дорожками поцелуев изгиб его сумасшедшее длинной шеи, но Хань выскальзывает из его слабых еще рук:  
\- Потом, - заставляя подняться и лечь на кровать, где он отказывается засыпать, пока Лу Хань не забирается к нему, обняв тонкой рукой за пояс.   
Вечером, опираясь спиной о гору подушек и бездумно разглядывая сменяющие друг друга на экране светящиеся панорамы ночных городов, он хочет, чтобы Лу Хань остался на ночь в его спальне.   
В ответ на его ласковое:  
\- Иди ко мне, - Лу Хань разворачивается и запирается в ванной. 

Его забавляет упорство, с которым Лу Хань избегает его прикосновений, быстро отдергивая ладонь, когда передает ему чашку с чаем, когда засыпает вместе с тающими в рассвете звездами на соседней подушке. Его отчаянное сопротивление, когда он шутливо заваливает его на кровать, пытаясь обнять и сорвать голодными губами причитающиеся ему поцелуи.  
Тихий шепот:   
\- Ты не должен касаться меня так часто, - будит в нем давно забытую и оставленную где-то в прошлом, которое уже не вспомнить, нежность, теперь теплыми волнами выливающуюся в ласковые прикосновения пальцев к гладкой коже щек Лу Ханя. Его:  
\- Ты не обязан заботиться обо мне, - звучит, скорее, как вопрос, напрашивающийся на ответную ласку.  
\- Я знаю, - просто отвечает Лу Хань, закрывая глаза на подушке рядом с ним. Его слова, сказанные тихим мягким голосом, звучат как всегда парадоксально жестко.  
Ему вдруг становится просто необходимо прогнать из голоса Лу Ханя эту бесстрастную сдержанность. Почувствовать, что он живой до самой последней клеточки его совершенного тела, что он отвечает ему в полной мере, отдаваясь его ласкам без остатка, не прячась больше за печальными тенями в своих глазах, когда он проводит кончиками пальцев дорожку по коже его живота, опускаясь ниже, чем позволяет откровенность. Оседая на самое дно искренности под невесомыми прикосновениями губ к беззащитным бедрам.   
Впервые он не пытается просто утопиться в черных масляных разводах наркотика, сочащегося из тела Лу Ханя. Не хочет потеряться в сплетении его пальцев, рук и ног, отрепетировать смерть тремя минутами губ, прижатых к пульсации вены на шее, пока тело сходит с ума, достигая максимума и срываясь с него вниз. Не пробует растворить себя и свои не знающие границ желания в узких рамках его тела.   
Он никогда раньше этого не делал, но, когда он пробует двигаться медленнее, задушенно замирая на пару секунд, когда достигает предела, так что его выбившиеся, золотистые в косых лучах опускающегося солнца волосы взмахами подметают тяжело поднимающуюся грудь Лу Ханя, он понимает, что это только начало его падения.  
Настоящее безумие в том, чтобы заставить Лу Ханя дышать чаще и громче.   
Он сходит с ума, когда Хань впивается пальцами в его руки, оставляя расцветающие наутро бутоны лиловых синяков.   
Он окончательно запутался в своих желаниях.   
Он знает только одно: он готов отдать Лу Ханю все, что у него есть.  
Утром он просыпается от невесомых еще, но даже так рано уже горячих солнечных лучей, пробирающихся в кровать сквозь открытую дверь на балкон, запутывающихся золотыми нитями в карамельных волосах Лу Ханя, спящего в кольце его рук.   
Он осторожными пальцами убирает прядь волос, опустившуюся со лба Ханя, отчего тот открывает глаза, подрагивая густыми темными ресницами от яркого света.   
Он улыбается. Все это слишком светлое, слишком воздушное для его отяжелевшего сердца. Но как знать…  
Солнечные лучи наглые, они ползают по лицу, ласкают кожу золотистыми пальцами, согревают короткими волнами июльского ультрафиолета.   
\- Знаешь, - улыбается он в чужое ухо, - я не хочу умирать.   
\- Я тоже, - тихо отвечает Лу Хань после недолгого молчания, сжимая под одеялом его запястье.

Его изменившиеся к Лу Ханю чувства пугают его. Но не проснувшейся искренностью, которою он уже забыл в себе за бессонными дымными ночами. Не тем, что из-за пальцев Лу Ханя, пробегающих по его груди, он звучит, как старый рояль. И даже не тем, что он забыл, о чем думал последние несколько лет своей жизни, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не дать слабой улыбке на губах Ханя угаснуть.   
Дело в самой этой улыбке.   
Он погружает Лу Ханя в неумолимо развертывающиеся в груди лепестки своей нежности, принимая робкую благодарность взгляда, который все сильнее затопляют нехорошие, темные волны тревожной печали.   
Они проводят выходные в парке в центре города, сминая телами все еще изумрудную траву. Он покупает Лу Ханю самую холодную минералку, которую только можно найти на такой жаре, и большой пакет сочной клубники, пахнущей, как концентрированное лето.   
Капельки воды из поворачивающихся распылителей загораются радугами под лучами горячего солнца, минералка неизбежно нагревается, а переспелая клубника сминается до того, как Лу Хань тонкими пальцами берет ягоды из пакета.   
Он вытирает его бледные губы, испачканные розовым сладким соком, и говорит, что они выглядят, как влюбленные, которых в эти выходные в парке действительно много.   
А потом, вдыхая аромат зеленой травы, оставшийся на шее Лу Ханя, признается, что это лучшее лето в его жизни.   
Приподнявшись на локте, он ловит улыбку Лу Ханя, стараясь улыбаться в ответ хоть немного спокойнее, усмиряя ожесточенное биение сердца, отсчитывающее часы и минуты движением раскаленного солнечного диска в обжигающей глубине июльского неба.   
Потому что Лу Хань никогда не смеется. 

Он пытается сосчитать, сколько уже было таких рассветов – когда он невесомо гладит волосы спящего на балконе, выбраться с которого на кровать вчера ночью им не хватило сил, Лу Ханя, смотря на розовые разводы на горизонте сквозь сигаретный дым.   
Лу Хань просыпается с пугающей бледностью, растертой по щекам и шее. Он задумчиво гладит их пальцами, думая, что забыл все слова. Забыл, как говорить.  
Поэтому он выбрасывает недогоревшую сигарету и ложится рядом с Лу Ханем. Отчаянно обнимая тонкое тело, тихо говорит:   
\- Ты же не был в Нью-Йорке?   
Лу Хань не отвечает, но он продолжает, будто не замечая:   
\- Я тоже. В сентябре, я обещаю, мы съездим туда…  
Глаза Лу Ханя закрываются, а он продолжает горячо шептать:  
\- Мы поднимемся на самое высокое здание и будем смотреть на ночной город…   
Большие горячие капли скатываются по его щекам, оставляя мокрые следы на бледно-голубой рубашке Лу Ханя.   
\- Или на рассвете… Только представь, тяжелый солнечный диск поднимается над огромным городом, и стекла небоскребов загораются каскадами…  
Теперь он знает, что не так с его любовью.   
Она просто убивает Лу Ханя.   
August

Он пытался.   
Пытался снова вернуться на тот уровень, когда Лу Хань казался ему бутылкой его личного изысканного алкоголя, и ему было достаточно его тела и его губ.   
Пытался, как Лу Хань раньше, не касаться его, не приближаться, не смотреть.   
Но проще было выстрелить себе в голову.   
Внутри себя он умирает от боли, разваливаясь на сочащиеся кровью части того, во что разбилось его сердце, когда смотрит на тихо поднимающуюся грудь спящего Лу Ханя. В отчаянии он затягивается дымом так глубоко, словно хочет выжечь легкие.   
Он не может вернуть ту понятную горечь, которую чувствовал от сигарет. Ту, которая была фальшивой и совсем не горькой по сравнению с увядающим от каждого проведенного с ним дня Лу Ханем. 

Он находит Исина все в том же квартале с раздражающе яркими в ночи оранжевыми фонарями, горящими через один, окликая:  
\- Исин…  
Наверно, от боли его глаза стали слишком выразительными – Исин понимает.  
\- Теперь умирает он?   
Он кивает, содрогаясь от того, как страшно ему думать об этом.   
Но Исин только качает головой, бросая на него полный искреннего сожаления взгляд:  
\- Правила не изменить. Либо ты, либо он.   
Горечь. На его губах такая горечь.   
Исин вдруг подходит к нему, отодвигая волосы со лба, заглядывая в глаза:  
\- Ты так похож на Сухо… - тянет он на выдохе, убирая руку.   
Умирающая в его глазах надежда отражается на нефтяной поверхности зрачков Исина.  
\- Но Сухо не смог. Не сможешь и ты, - он быстро скрывается в темноте, оставляя его с его отчаянием в контрастных болезненно оранжевых лучах света. 

Он проводит ночи с Лу Ханем, свернувшись, как собака, рядом с ним на кровати, и душит стоны в складках одеяла.   
Пока узор его боли не складывается. Осколки в калейдоскопе безнадежности разворачиваются и встают в одно-единственное возможное для них положение.   
Лу Хань просыпается, видит, как он одевается, и пытается помешать ему. С трудом соскользнув с кровати, он вешается на него, обвивая шею тонкими руками, исступленно целуя в губы. Со столика у дверей слетает телефон и разваливается пластиковыми обломками по полу, заглушая горячий шепот Лу Ханя. Но его умоляющее:  
\- Не надо, - и порванные отчаянием глаза он будет помнить все свое недолгое вечно. 

Улыбка Минсока стирается, когда он объясняет ему, чего хочет. Его адвокат кусает губы:   
\- Я не могу. Он не человек. Он не может быть твоим наследником.   
Он устал. Сквозь зубы он говорит:   
\- Ну так устрой это. Ты юрист или собачий хвостик? 

Дома его встречает такая родная слабая улыбка Лу Ханя. И он улыбается в ответ.  
Совершенно спокойно.   
Он ложится на кровать рядом с Лу Ханем, подложив руки под голову, и смотрит в потолок.   
\- Бродвей – самая длинная улица Нью-Йорка…   
Он чувствует, как Лу Хань клубочком сворачивается у него под боком, слева, замирая вместе с замирающим сердцем.   
Он продолжает говорить что-то про город, в котором никогда не был и уже не побывает.   
И ему даже не горько.   
Он думал, что умирать больно.   
Неправда.   
Ты просто выдыхаешь – и перестаешь быть. 

Choose your last words this is the last time cause you and I we were born to die

 

Август всегда горький: выжженная иссушенная желтая трава, увядающее болезненное солнце, меланхолическое серо-голубое, дымчатое, будто от пожаров, небо. Лето умирает всполохами августовской полуденной жары, сменяющейся безразличным холодом звездных ночей.   
«Когда я смотрю на закат, я жалею себя. Это пошло. Но это так. Когда янтарный тает в небе, как янтарный моего стакана – во мне, я думаю, что, может быть, мне еще слишком рано. Что я тоже могу еще погореть. Что не может быть так, чтобы мой огонь не был никому нужен, ведь я же тоже теплый, я дышу… чувствую. Иногда.   
Но я знаю, что это слабость. И у меня времени совсем немного, как и у этого солнца, что умирает каждый день. Оно неизбежно скроется за горизонтом, и я погасну вместе с ним. Оставь жалость.  
Мне правда интересно только одно: скучают ли тающие на рассвете звезды по солнцу? Они же никогда не встречаются. А вдруг они предназначены друг для друга? Взаимоисключающие понятия – предназначены друг для друга?   
Иногда мне кажется, что я исключаю кого-то, кто предназначен мне.   
Какой бред я пишу. Самому смешно.»  
Он нашел этот листок смятым где-то в вещах своего последнего Хозяина.   
Его звали Крис.  
Забавно, кажется, он случайно выучил его наизусть.   
Он тонкими пальцами стряхивает с сигареты (из последней оставшейся от Криса пачки) хрупкий серебристый пепел прямо на деревянный пол, и прохладный предрассветный ветер тут же подхватывает его, не позволяя сыпи ожогов испортить дорогое дерево.   
Тот же бесспокойный ветер играет концом билета, которым заложен новый паспорт, доставшийся ему стараниями Минсока.   
Билет до Нью-Йорка.   
А на страницах паспорта его самым большим упреком и сожалением выгравировано: Ву Хань.   
Свобода, о которой он мечтал всю жизнь, встречает его разгорающимся рассветом и порывами врывающегося на балкон холодного ветра. 

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry, sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why


End file.
